theoddbodsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles
Bubles is an Oddbod and as well as one of the two female characters alongside Newt. She is voiced by Chio Su Ping, who also voices Slick and some of the female BG Oddbods in the show. Her First Apperance is "It's My Party". The Latest Appearance is at "Zee Force Five". Appearance Bubbles wears a yellow fursuit with five ponytails on her head which strongly resembles either a chicken comb or the crest of a bird, while also having a yellow beauty mark on the left side of her face, this making her the only female main character to have a minor detail. Personality Bubbles is the cheerful one of the main Oddbods as well as the smartest, as she is fascinated with both science, adventure and the great unknown. Despite being the smartest out of the seven Northern Oddbods, Bubbles can be quite gullible. She has a big appetite which so far. She is usually optimistic and even has a feminine side much like her best friend, Newt. She is also a person who strives to be serious in the field of matches and examinations, especially with her BFF Newt. Her personality is cheerful, smart, optimistic, love to science, fascinated, adventurous, brave, fearless, intelligent, big appetite, strange, joyful, bubbly, proud and talkative. Character Disescriptions "Bubbles is Fearless. She Will Take on Hostile Aliens, Gruesome Insects, or Anything for That Matter!" (Seen in Disney Channel Asia's The Oddbods Show Promo About Bubbles) "Meet Bubbles. She's Yellow. She's Smart But Strange. A Crazy Girl who Does Crazy Stuff. Ready for Anything, Afraid of Nothing. That's Bubbles." (Seen in The Oddbods Website Video About Bubbles) Gallery So Cute!!!.png|Bubbles as Seen as a Baby (Seen in Bubble Trouble, The Oddfather and The Festive Menace.) Bubbost.png|Bubbles as a Ghost Caused by Marv's Magic (Seen in Party Monsters) received_1548411618589702.jpeg|Bubbles as Seen in Her Frog Curse Form. (As Seen in Curse of The Three Eyed Frog) Beebbles.png|Bubbles in Her Bee Form. (as Seen in Bumble Bubbles) Untitled3.png|Professor Bubbles as seen in Double O-Zee|link=https://theoddbodsshow.wikia.com/wiki/Double_O_Zee Bakery Bubbles.png|Bubbles as a Chef (Seen in Caketastrophe)|link=https://theoddbodsshow.fandom.com/wiki/Caketastrophe Bubblenture.png|Bubbles in her adventure outfit (as seen in Narco Klepto and Monster of Oddsvile). Appearances on The Oddbods Show (* means Starring Role) * It's My Party * Marooned * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Alien Abduction * * Slick Moves * One Two Many * * Pogo the Poltergeist * * Pain in the Arts * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * * Bubble Trouble * * Double Date Trouble * * My Hero * The Last Laugh * Strictly No Dancing * * The Amazing Slicko * I-Scream Apocalypse * * The High Price of Neighbouring * Super Zeroes * Newt's Lucky Day * X Marks the Spot * * A Marrow Victory * 50-Foot Zee * * Build a Rocket Bubbles * * Macho Jeff * Mind Control * * Monster of Oddsville * * Zoom * * Mr. Snuffles * Headcase * * Pocket-Sized Pogo * * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * Double Scoop * Wheels of Furry * Let's See that Again * Anger Mismanagement * Oddjobs * The Brain Game * * You Can't Handle the Tooth Character Videos Category:Characters